The use of antennas is becoming increasingly widespread with the increase in methods of wireless information transmission. In particular, in the case of digital terrestrial television it is anticipated that there will be a substantial growth in the years to come thanks to wider offering of programmes than analogue television owing to the known advantages of digital modulation.
However, despite the robustness of the modulations that are used for digital terrestrial television, measurement campaigns have demonstrated considerable reception problems in the case of reception using a portable antenna.
This is because the transmitted signal for digital terrestrial television is digital and, unlike an analogue signal whose degradation is progressive, the digital image passes via a rapid transition from quality reception to complete loss of the image.
It is therefore important to provide technical solutions that allow quality reception not only for a fixed antenna, typically on the roof of a house or building, but also, and above all, for any reception configuration of a portable antenna.